Une rencontre qui change tout
by Draynuy
Summary: Ash après une dispute avec Gary ne se rend plus compte de ce qu'il fait. Mais un geste fait avec plein de rage l'amène à rencontre une personne qui changera sa vie et l'amènera se le chemin de la grandeur. HISTOIRE POUR ADOPTION!


Une Rencontre qui change tout.

**Commençons par les avertissements : **

**1 Je ne possède pas Pokémon sous aucunes formes qui soit !**

**2 Pour les lecteurs français, les noms des personnages sont principalement les noms anglais car j'y suis habitué.**

**3 Pour les lecteurs anglais je m'excuse du mauvais anglais mais je suis francophone et ma retranscription écrite de l'anglais est assez mauvaise ceci vient donc d'un traducteur automatique. Aussi il est possible que les noms des Pokémons soit les noms francophone.**

**4 Enfin je dois dire que je ne compte pas écrire une fiction complète sur Pokémon, certainement pas en anglais bien que je lise régulièrement des fics anglaise. Je ne m'en sens pas le courage, cependant cette idée doit me sortir de la tête et je serais ravi de la voir continué par quelqu'un d'autre (ou par plusieurs autres auteur). Si après avoir lu ce one-shot vous seriez intéressez de continuer cette histoire lisez en fin de fic certaine idée que j'aimerais voir développées dans cette histoire et envoyer moi un PM pour me prévenir merci ! Maintenant je vous laisse profiter de l'histoire (prologue ?).**

Par une belle journée d'été, sur la route joignant Bourg-Palette à Jadielle, un jeune garçon, entre huit et neuf ans, les cheveux noirs jais, les yeux ambres foncé, une marque en forme d'éclair sur chaque joue et habillé de baskets, d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt noir, d'une veste bleue et d'une casquette rouge, rentrait chez lui rageant et grommelant dans sa barbe.

-Stupide Gary, toujours à se pavaner et à se la jouer, à arrogamment montrer ses connaissances avec son ton condescendant et ses mots compliqués. Qu'est ce que j'y peux si je n'arrive pas à retenir ce que je lis ? ! Ça ne prouve rien du tout ! Je suis sur que je serais un aussi bon dresseur que lui, non je serais même meilleur que lui ! De plus j'aime autant les Pokémons que lui ! Et qu'est ce que ça veux dire : « un match nul avec toi ne vaut pas mieux qu'une défaite », je vais lui prouvé moi ! AH !

Et sur cette dernière exclamation le jeune garçon lançât au loin une pierre ronde qu'il avait préalablement ramassée. La pierre vola un certain temps avant d'être rattrapée par la gravité et d'allée s'écrasée dans un fourré en bas de la pente longeant la route. A peine la pierre disparu t'elle qu'une exclamation de souffrance et des pleures retentirent du buisson.

Affolé le jeune homme se précipita vers les fourrés et les pénétra pour voir qui ou ce qu'il avait blessé sans vouloir. S'attendant à voir un Pokémon il fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec une petite fille de son âge, les cheveux violet lui arrivant aux épaules, habillée d'un tee-shirt violet, d'un pantalon noir et d'espadrille blanche avec de nombreuses larmes ruisselant depuis de jolis yeux lavandes.

-AH, pardon, pardon, pardon, je suis désolé, désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Euh je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Euh je ne pouvais pas le savoir mais ça n'excuse rien, je n'aurais pas du lancer cette pierre ! Je suis désolé, pardon ! Tu vas bien ?! Je ne t'ais pas fais trop mal ?! Tu n'es pas blessée au moins bafouilla t'il tout en passant une main à l'endroit probable de la bosse Mais tu saigne ! Pardon, pardon, pardon, je suis désolé ! Viens on va soigner ça, j'ais vu une rivière pas loin, je suis sure que ce n'est pas trop grave.

Sur ces mots le petit garçon attrapa la petite fille par la main et la conduisit gentiment vers la rivière proche tout en la consolant tant bien que mal. Arrivé à la rivière il assit la jeune fille, pris son mouchoirs, le trempa dans l'eau fraîche et le passa sur la bosse de la petite fille qui peu à peu se calmait.

Quelque minute plus tard la petite fille était enfin calmée et les deux enfants commencèrent à discuter.

-Encore une fois je suis désolé, s'excusa une dernière fois le brun.

-Sniff, ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et puis c'est passé ! répondit la lavande avec petit sourire. Je m'appelle Anabel, et toi

-Ash, Ash Ketchum. Dis pourquoi étais tu dans ce buisson ?

- Ah, euh, hésita Anabel en évitant le regard de Ash, disons que c'est un secret. Mais toi pourquoi tu y as lancé ce caillou demanda t'elle et voyant son regard coupable rajouta rapidement pas que je te reproche, a vrais dire si j'étais dans ce buisson c'était en parti pour me cacher. J'avais ressenti une grande colère et je pensais que c'était un Pokémon.

-Ressenti ? Et pourquoi un Pokémon ?

-Ah, euh oui, j'ai cette capacité, j'arrive à ressentir les émotions mais généralement ce n'est clair qu'avec les Pokémons, j'arrive même à comprendre ce qu'ils veulent dire.

-C'est vrais, c'est tellement cool !

-Tu trouve, s'exclama Anabel le rose aux joues, les autre enfants à Jadielle ne me crois pas et me trouve bizarre à discuter avec les Pokémons.

-Moi je te crois, je t'envie même un peu, répondit Ash la détermination brulant au fond de ses yeux. J'adore les Pokémons et j'adorerais avoir une capacité comme la tienne.

-Merci Ash ! Sourit la petite fille.

Sans le savoir Ash rougit et continua, ah euh a, alors tu as senti ma colère et tu as pensé que j'étais un Pokémon.

-Oui, le sentiment était tellement clair et fort que j'ai pensé que c'était un gros Pokémon de mauvaise humeur. A vrais dire c'est la première fois que je ressens clairement les sentiments d'un être humain, tu dois être spécial. Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu étais en colère.

-Oui, je veux bien. Euh je m'étais simplement disputé avec un a…, une connaissance. C'est un garçon que je connais depuis la maternelle mais il arrive toujours à m'énervé. Il est arrogant, il crois qu'il sait tout, il regarde tout le monde de haut et étale toujours sa connaissance comme s'il était son grand-père en personne. Ce n'est pas juste moi aussi j'aime les Pokémons et je veux aussi en apprendre le plus possible sur eux mais je n'ai pas la chance d'être le petit-fils du plus grand chercheur Pokémon au monde et si c'était le cas je ne m'en vanterais pas tout le temps.

-Je comprends, enfin je crois, répondit Anabel un peu perplexe, mais tu n'as jamais essayé d'étudié pour lui prouvé que toi aussi tu peux être un grand connaisseur ?

-Si, continua Ash baissant la tête de honte, mais chaque fois que j'essaye de lire un manuel dessus soit je m'endors ou soit j'oublie tout ce que j'ai lu. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à retenir les livres.

-Oh, je suis désolé, s'exclama la jeune fille sincère.

-Dis, tu veux voir mon secret, dit Anabel après quelque minute de silence en se levant brusquement et en attrapant la main d'Ash.

Ash n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Anabel l'emmenait vers les fourrés de tout à l'heure. Se mettant à quatre pattes elle l'entraina au cœur du gros buisson de verdure et le laissa découvrir son secret. Là précieusement entreposé sur un nid de paille se trouvaient quatre œufs, deux était brun avec un accordéon beige les cerclant par le milieu, les deux autre étaient jaunes, l'un paille, l'autre or avec les extrémités noires.

-Oh, des œufs Pokémons, où les as-tu trouvé ?

-Il y a un an, quand je me suis installé à Jadielle avec mon frère, je me suis lié d'amitié avec une petite colonie de pikachu et d'évoli qui habitait dans le coin. Mais il y a une semaine à peu près des braconniers sont arrivés et se sont mis a sauvagement attrapé tout les Pokémons, je n'ai rien pu faire, les Pokémons ont tout juste eus le temps de me cacher avec ces quatre œufs. Depuis lors je m'occupe deux en secret, révéla la petite fille les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne pleure pas Anabel. Tu sais quoi, à partir de maintenant je vais t'aider à t'occuper de ses œufs, ce sera notre secret. On les protègera et on les fera éclore, et ils deviendront nos premiers Pokémons et ensuite toi, moi et eux on fera notre voyage Pokémon ensemble et se fera plein d'autre amis Pokémons, et un jour on retrouvera ses braconniers et on vengera tes amis, c'est d'accord ! Affirma Ash, tendant la main avec tellement de conviction qu'Anabel ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire.

-C'est d'accord, dit Anabel acceptant la main de Ash et unissant, sans le savoir, sa destinée à celle du petit garçon.

Le reste de l'après midi consista pour les deux enfants à apprendre à mieux se connaître et à s'occuper de leur charge. Quelque heures plus tard au moment de partir Anabel demanda l'adresse de Ash lui disant qu'elle avait peut être une solution à son problème d'apprentissage et qu'il verrait le demain ou le jour d'après.

Le lendemain Anabel se trouvait devant la maison de Ash accompagné d'un homme brun, un peu rondouillard, coiffé de lunette de soleil teinté et habillé d'une chemise hawaïenne bleu, d'un short beige et de basket assorti.

A l'intérieur de la maison, les deux occupants entendirent subitement quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-ASH, tu veux bien aller ouvrir s'il te plait, je suis occuper, demanda Délia Ketchum occupée à préparer le déjeuner.

-OUI MAMAN ! Cria Ash en se précipitant vers la porte.

Ouvrant cette dernière le petit garçon se retrouva face à l'homme à la chemise hawaïenne.

-Salut mon garçon, tu dois être Ash ! déclara l'homme en tendant la main.

-Ah… euh, je… Oui je suis Ash et vous êtes ? demanda Ash en serrant la main de l'inconnu.

-Je m'appelle Scott, se présenta l'homme en tirant Anabel devant lui et cette jeune fille ici présente m'a dit qu'on pourrait s'aider mutuellement, continua Scott ses mains sur les épaules d'Anabel.

Voyant la jeune fille, le visage du garçon s'éclaira un peu : Oh Salut Anabel, ça va depuis hier.

-Ça va très bien Ash, sourit Anabel.

-Ash, qui es ce ? S'enquit sa mère.

-C'est une amie maman.

-Une Amie… ? S'étonna en arrivant une grande jeune femme aux cheveux châtain roux, avec les mêmes yeux ambre que son fils et habillé d'une chemise rose et d'une jupe bleue. Bonjour Monsieur, que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? Et Ash laisse entrer nos invités.

Ash s'écarta rouge d'embarra, laissant passer une Anabel et un Scott tout souriant.

-Mes hommage madame, je me nomme Scott et je suis un homme d'affaire en Pokémon, et cette jeune fille se prénomme Anabel, est l'amie de votre fils, en affaire avec moi et m'a indiquer que Ash et moi pourrions nous aider mutuellement.

-Enchanté, appelé moi Délia, et en quoi mon fils pourrait vous aider ? S'intéressa la jeune femme.

-D'abord, excusé moi de vous le demander mais est ce vrai que votre fils a du mal à retenir ses leçons Pokémon.

-C'est vrais, soupira Délia mais avec un sourire malicieux devant l'embarra de son fils, malheureusement mon Ashton n'arrive à apprendre que par la pratique.

-C'est là que je peux aider Ash, je pense, reprit Scott. Voyez-vous, j'ai récemment développé un jeu de simulation reprenant toute les informations basique sur les Pokémons et la vie de dresseur et je cherche à le faire tester avant de le commercialiser. Alors si votre fils est prêt à me faire des rapport constant sur ce qu'il pense de mon jeux pendant deux, trois mois, je suis prêt à lui laisser une gamme complète de mon jeux afin qu'il puisse s'instruire en s'amusant.

-C'EST VRAIS ! S'exclama Ash excité.

-Oui Ash, mais je te préviens, ce ne seront que des simulations qui en rien ne remplace l'expérience d'un véritable combat Pokémon avec le besoin d'une véritable stratégie. Par exemple dans ces simulations les Pokémons ne pourrons retenir que quatre attaque à la fois, aussi les attaque défensive, bien que présente n'auront pratiquement aucune utilité et le niveau de puissance et d'efficacité a été réduit à son explication la plus basique.

-Je comprends, et je vous promets que quand j'aurais ma véritable équipe et que je commencerais mon voyage avec Anabel, je ferais attention et ne considérerait ses informations que comme base.

-Alors C'est réglé, dit Scott avec un grand sourire, Si ta mère est d'accord nous pouvons rentrer en affaire.

Devant le regard plein d'espoir de son Fils Délia ne put que soupirer d'acquiescement : C'est d'accord, après tout si ça peu t'aider mais à condition que tu me présente correctement ta nouvelle petite amie avec qui, si j'ai bien entendu, tu compte partir dès tes dix ans.

Riant face aux rouges tomates des enfants, elle invita Scott et Anabel à déjeuner et ceux ci s'empressèrent d'accepter. Pendant tout le repas Scott répondit aux questions d'Ash, et les adultes observèrent avec attention les interactions entre les enfants.

-_Je pense que mon petit garçon s'est trouvé une amie précieuse qui l'emmènera loin et ne pourra que l'aider, après tout le tempérament calme d'Anabel pourra peut être calmé le caractère enflammé de Ash, _pensa Délia avec une pointe de nostalgie future.

-_Ce garçon est étonnant, je suis sur qu'il ira très loin, après tout sa confiance, sa détermination et son amour pour les Pokémons exsude tellement et avec une telle force que c'en est presque palpable. Et regardez le interagir avec Anabel, je ne connais la jeune fille que depuis trois mois mais jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi ouverte et heureuse. Je pensais offrir une place dans mon « Battle Frontier » à Anabel, après tout avec son don elle aurait très vite grimpé les échelons mais je m'en voudrais de briser un duo si prometteur. Peut être après qu'ils aient participé à plusieurs ligues je leur proposerais à tout deux le challenge et une place, _réfléchit Scott.

-Et bien Délia c'était excellent, je vous remercie de m'avoir invité mais il est temps pour moi de prendre le départ, dit Scott en se levant. Ash voici pour toi, continua Scott en présentant un appareil ressemblant à un pokedex et cinq cartouche, ces cinq jeux rassemble toutes les infos connue et publique concernant les cinq principale Ligue Pokémon. Une cartouche par ligue dans laquelle on a sélectionné huit arènes connues et leur conseil des quatre actuelle. Anabel possède les cinq cartouches jumelle aux tiennes comme cela vous pourrez tester le système d'échange. Sur ce je te dis à une prochaine fois.

-Merci encore Scott et au revoir, salua Ash avant d'attraper la main d'Anabel, tu viens Anabel on va jouer dehors.

Délia en voyant son fils et son amie s'éloigné au loin ne pu empêcher un nouveau soupire de s'échapper : _Pourquoi ais je l'impression que même si c'est encore innocent je pourrais, dans un avenir proche, appelé Anabel ma belle-fille._

Durant les mois qui suivirent Anabel devint une invitée régulière des Ketchum, que ce soit pour jouer avec Ash ou même parfois pour étudier un peu avec lui. La fréquentation continu des deux enfants permis à l'un de se calmer peu à peu et à l'autre de s'ouvrir de plus en plus.

Un jour, alors que les deux enfants jouaient tranquillement côte à côte, une tempête éclata soudainement et ou bout de dix minutes ne semblait qu'empirer.

-Mon Dieu quel orage, s'exclama Délia, j'espère que la rivière ne va pas déborder.

À ces mots, les deux enfants ne purent qu'échanger un regard terrifier et se précipiter dehors sans que Délia ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

-ASH, ANABEL, OU ALLEZ VOUS ? REVENEZ C'EST TROP DANGEUREUX DEHORS !

-DESOLER MAMAN, ON A UN TRUC URGENT A FAIRE DEHORS, ON REVIENT PROMIS, rugit Ash déjà au loin.

Les deux enfants arrivèrent rapidement à leur cachette secret cependant, à peine arrivé Anabel jeta un regard anxieux à Ash.

-Ash, les œufs, ils sont sur le point d'éclore, je le sens, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de les bouger.

Avant que Ash n'ait eut le temps de répondre une ombre apparu en un éclair derrière lui. La tempête empêchait les enfants de voir clairement mais l'ombre ressemblait à un énorme et fin serpent, avec deux protubérances ressemblant à des cornes partant vers l'arrière de sa tête et un mixe entre aile et nageoire situer approximativement à la jonction de la tête et du corps. Deux yeux d'un intense turquoise observaient les enfants avant que subitement la créature n'ouvre la gueule et ne prépare une attaque.

Ash, réagit par instinct et se plaça devant Anabel et les œufs en tendant les bras, une lueur bleu lui traversant les yeux : NON, TU NE BLESSERAS PAS MES AMIS.

Au moment ou l'attaque allait atteindre les enfants, la lueur bleu dans les yeux de Ash s'intensifia et une barrière d'énergie bleuâtre devant eux les protégeant de l'attaque. L'attaque passer le Pokémon inconnu fixa ses yeux turquoise avec ceux toujours luminescent bleu d'Ash. L'échange de regard sembla s'éterniser quand tout à coup la créature inclina la tête et disparu tout aussi subitement qu'elle n'était apparu et avec lui la tempête. Le danger écarter Ash ne pu que s'effondrer épuiser aux côtés d'Anabel.

-Ash, c'est incroyable, tu as utilisé une barrière Aura, murmura Anabel choquée.

-Une quoi ? demanda Ash perdu.

-Une barrière Aura, répéta la jeune fille et devant l'air toujours aussi perdu de Ash continua, l'Aura est une énergie que tout les Pokémons utilise pour leur attaque, certain arrive même à l'utilisé naturellement et dans de rare cas un humain peut aussi y arriver on les appelle les gardiens Aura.

-Et tu veux dire que je suis un gardien Aura, mais c'est génial, Ria Ash. Maintenant j'ai tout comme toi une capacité qui me rapproche des Pokémons, mais dit moi comment tu sais tout ça.

-Avant de venir m'installer à Kantô, j'habitais Sinnoh et mon frère possède un ami qui est gardien Aura. Qui sait je pourrais peut être convaincre mon frère de le contacter pour qu'il vienne t'aider.

-Tu ferais cela pour moi, s'exclama Ash avant d'étreindre Anabel, Anabel tu es la meilleur amie la plus génial qu'on puisse avoir.

Sur ces mots, les œufs commencèrent à pulser fortement attirant l'attention des enfants, les œufs brillèrent fortement quand en une fois à leur place ce trouvèrent deux pichu et deux évoli, un mâle et une femelle pour chaque espèce. Les jeunes Pokémons observèrent les enfants quand les deux Pokémons mâle se dirigèrent vers Sacha, le pichu de couleur or vint même se poser sur son épaule, et les deux Pokémons femelles approchèrent Anabel, l'évoli sautant dans ses bras.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent surpris puis se sourire et se tournèrent vers le soleil qui se couchait entouré d'un magnifique arc en ciel.

-Dis Ash, demanda Anabel en s'appuyant sur l'épaule libre du garçon, tu resteras avec moi.

-Pour toujours et quoi qu'il arrive, répondit Ash entourant ses épaules de son bras.

Aucuns ne remarquèrent loin au dessus d'eux, l'énorme Pokémon Oiseau les surveillant d'un œil bienveillant avant de s'en aller laissant dans sa trainée un arc en ciel et une multitude d'étincelle.

**Voilà c'est fait, cela vous à plus et vous voulez la continuer, je vous en prie, vous pouvez même copiez coller cette fic comme prologue. Je vous demande juste de me prévenir et de suivre les quelques instructions qui suivent :**

**1 le couple est évidemment un Ash-Anabel, Sacha-Annabelle, Satoshi-Lila, un ability shipping quoi.**

**2 L'histoire devra suivre l'histoire de l'anime et des films mais pas entièrement leur scénario. C'est-à-dire que vous pouvez oublier certaine aventure, en ajouté d'autre, oublier certain Pokémons et lui en faire attraper d'autre, peut être un ou deux légendaires (mais pas du niveau divin).**

**3 Pierre devra rejoindre le groupe mais aucune des filles ne pourra si ce n'est temporairement, par exemple pour Aurore jusqu'au premier concours ou elle décide d'accompagner un peu Zoé, bien sur elles peuvent apparaitre plusieurs fois.**

**4 Ash, du au jeu offert par Scott et à la compagnie d'Anabel devra être plus calme, plus connaisseur et un peu plus stratégique.**

**5 Ash et Anabel adoreront être en compétition l'un avec l'autre, ils participeront ensembles à toutes formes de tournoi Pokémon, sauf le tournoi des îles Oranges ou seul Ash participera. Ils découvriront aussi les concours Pokémons lors de leur voyage à johto, ils y participeront avec joie voyant une opportunité supplémentaire d'être confronté l'un à l'autre et d'apprendre de nouvelles choses**

**6 Anabel à réussi à convaincre son frère, Lucian future conseille des quatre de Sinnoh, d'entrer en contact avec son ami gardien Aura qui est venu entrainer Ash. Quand ce dernier par pour son voyage, le gardien lui offre un œuf de Riolu.**

**7 Sur le chemin menant à Jadielle ou Ash doit rejoindre Anabel, il s'arrête à la rivière de leur enfance et y découvre un minidraco avec une forte affinité pour l'eau (il apprend naturellement des attaques eau qu'il ne devrait pas connaitre), Ash le capture. Ce Minidraco devra au cours de l'histoire évolué en Draco et puis en un Pokémon ressemblant au Léviathan de FF8 (voir photo du profil de l'histoire)**

**8 L'évoli de Sacha devra évoluer à Lavanville en la version spectre de celui-ci (pour moi ressemblant à mentali mais avec deux queues totalement séparé, de couleur bleu nuit et une collerette et une crinière composé de gaz et de feu follet)**

**9 Pour leur départ Scott offre à Ash et Anabel un gant de dresseur leur permettant de transporter six Pokémons de plus. Ash profitera de se cadeau en faisant des échanges plus fréquent entre ses Pokémons.**

**10 Scott ne les abordera au sujet du Battle Frontier qu'après leur passage à la ligue Sinnoh, (ou ils en ont entendu parler grâce au frère de Paul). Après leur victoire ils accepteront une place en temps que géni extrême pendant un an ou deux avant de partir un temps à Unova et de revenir s'installer définitivement comme champion extrême.**


End file.
